


Success is the Best Revenge

by ravenpaw



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpaw/pseuds/ravenpaw
Summary: Rarity and Fluttershy get creative when Rarity faces new pressures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> S/O to my bae for the inspiration. I'm going to pony hell and I'm only a little sorry.

  


Rarity sighed, picking up another spool of ribbon that had been flung across her boutique. She loved her friends, truly she did, but she wished they'd give her some notice before bursting in, or at least pick up after themselves. Making new designs, and especially for friends, was her passion of course, but did they not realize she had other work? She picked another sprinkle off the end of the ribbon and set it back on its proper shelf. Between Pinkie Pie's enthusiasm and Rainbow Dash's clumsiness, she had quite a bit of work left ahead of her still.

The bell tinkled and Rarity looked up to see Fluttershy, bewildered by the chaos.  
"Oh, Rarity, Angel found more gems for you, but it looks like what you need most right now is a helping hoof." Fluttershy set down the basket she had been carrying, and gingerly picked up a scrap of fabric.

"Well darling I couldnt ask you... But thank you all the same, I do think it would go faster with your help. You know how those... eccentric ponies can be."

"Yes, they can be..."

"Excitable? Uninvited? Discourteous?"

"...A nightmare." Fluttershy nodded.

When they had finally re-organized the supplies, the two sat down with a huff.  
"Would you like some chamomile tea Rarity? I had a feeling you might be... stressed."

"Oh yes dear, that would be ever so relaxing. How do you know just what I need?"

Fluttershy smiled, putting a kettle on to boil. "I guess I just have a sense for things. Is something else bothering you?"

Rarity glanced away for a moment. "Now, I don't want to trouble you with my silly woes..."

"Nonsense, it's no trouble at all. I'm your friend, remember? Friends are there to support each other."

"Well, if you're sure... I'm supposed to be working on a new ensemble for a very high profile client, but I'm still trying to find suitable materials! And now Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash have come in here, asking for something to be ready by Friday! How am I supposed to manage that?" Rarity buried her face in her hooves.

"Hmm, that is a predicament. I know you don't like to turn down friends, but maybe they could find someone else to help." Fluttershy said, holding out a teacup.

"Oh, love, you know I couldn't possibly. I already said I'd do it. I've really shot myself in the hoof, haven't I?" She sipped dejectedly at the tea.

"They do seem to cause us a lot of trouble don't they?" the pegasus flashed back to a moment not so long ago, coaxing baby alligators off of the sensitive locations Rainbow Dash had affixed them on a dare.

"You know, Fluttershy, I sometimes wonder why we affiliate with them at all."

As usual, Fluttershy was quiet for a moment. "Hey Rarity? If... if they weren't around, they couldn't cause us any more trouble, could they?"

"Well no, I suppose you're right, but what on earth are you getting at? Do you think we should just move?"

"Oh no, I like it here. And I could never convince Angel to come along."

"So we convince them to leave?"

"Well, actually... I had something a bit more... permanent in mind. And I know where to get the perfect materials for your client."

"You don't mean..."

"Think about it, Rarity... it would be doing all of Canterlot a service to get rid of them..."

"Oh, Flutter, don't you give me that look, we love them!"

"But do they really care about anyone besides themselves?"

Rarity grimaced. "I couldn't possibly!..." a smirk crept across her face. "Not without proper attire and a plan, anyway."

Fluttershy smiled and leaned in, whispering the details she had worked out.

* * *

Fluttershy and Rarity knocked on Twilight Sparkle's door. "Ok, you get Spike, and I'll get the books."

"Right. Oh, good evening Twilight, may we come in for a moment?"

"Uhh sure guys, what do you need?"

"Um, would it be ok, to borrow a few books? I'm thinking about taking up some new hobbies... I just thought it would be nice to have some learning materials in case I can't sleep..."

"Sure, Fluttershy, what do you need?"

"Well, if it's ok, do you have anything on tanning? Oh, and maybe a couple of cookbooks, and chemistry manuals..."

Meanwhile, as they predicted, Spike had already sidled up to Rarity.  
"Uhh, hey Rarity, how's it going?" he coughed awkwardly into his claws.

"Spike! Just the little dragon I wanted to see. Listen, do you think you could be a dear and do sweet old Rarity a big favor?"

Spike blushed, but beamed proudly. "Of-of course Rarity! Anything for you!"

"Good good, now, listen carefully. This is top secret, only my most trusted dragon needs to know."

Spike's green fins wobbled as he nodded furiously. "You got it!" he motioned to zipping his mouth. "Just tell Spike here what you need."

"What a darling. Just meet us tomorrow night at the Cutie Crusaders clubhouse after Twilight's gone to sleep, capiche?" 

"Ca... what?"

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Do you follow?"

"Oh! Yes ma'am, can do!"

"Rarity, can you help me carry these home? Thanks again, Twilight, I'll bring them back as soon as I can!" Fluttershy interrupted.

"Just take care ladies. Have a good night!" Twilight Sparkle called from her doorstep.

* * *

The next evening, Fluttershy spotted Rainbow Dash on her way home.

"Hey Rainbow, I uh... learned some cool new flying moves today."

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Oh yeah? I bet I can still beat you in a race."

"Well, what do you say we try it out? Down the Bracken trail, first one to the Cutie Crusaders clubhouse wins?"

"Loser is a rusty horseshoe!" Rainbow called over her shoulder, already shooting down the path.

Fluttershy followed at a leisurely pace, appreciating the changing leaves and cooling air. Up ahead, a sickening thud marked the success of the first stage of the plan. Fluttershy ducked carefully under the piano wire, shyly approaching the now headless Rainbow Dash. "Oh dear, I sure hope Rarity had a plan for cleaning this blood up. It's surely going to stain her beautiful pelt." She grabbed the tail of the other pegasus and lifted her into the air, continuing on to the clubhouse.

* * *

Earlier that afternoon, Rarity stopped into the bakery.

"Hey Rarity! Didja have a question about my party outfit?"

"Oh, um, no, it's coming along smashingly! But I did notice Rainbow Dash seemed a bit down in the trough when she came in to see me today, and I thought I'd do something to cheer her up."

Bouncing overto the snack case, Pinkie squealed. "Gee you sure are a great pal! Making us outfits and buying snacks for Rainbow while you're not working!"

Rarity cringed. "Ah, yes... I do try my best you know..."

"Anyway, these are her favorite, but she also likes these. Oh and these too! Actually, anything but these!"

"Listen, Pinkie, I er, had something more... personal in mind. You know, since she is such a dear friend of us all."

"OOoooh yes yes should we make a cake with her face on it? Or a rainbow of cookies?"

"Well, I think what would cheer Rainbow Dash up the most is to see her best friend in the whole world, don't you think?"

"Who WOULDN'T cheer up seeing me!"

"Indeed... What I was thinking, was taking her one of those novelty cakes, you know, the really big ones. And you could jump out and surprise her."

"YESYESYES OHMYHOOVES I love it!"

"Now, Pinkie, you know for it to be a surprise, you have to be quiet, right?"

"Pshhh, of course! Let's go!"

* * *

Rarity carried the cake along the path to the clubhouse with her magic, carefully avoiding the slick wire hanging between the trees. She set it down on the floor, waiting for Fluttershy to wet a cloth with their newly concocted chloroform and hover in position.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash!" She sang, "I have a surprise for you!"

On cue, Pinkie Pie leapt out of the top of the cake. "Surpri-!"

Fluttershy pressed the cloth to the pony's mouth, cutting off her shout.

Pinkie slumped over the cake gracelessly.

"Ugh, this frosting is going to be a bit of a mess, but nothing like the work we're saving!" Rainbow Dash's signature mane hung braided on the wall, while a bucket below the table caught the blood still dripping from her neck.

"I'm sure you can do it, Rarity, your work is always magical," Fluttershy encouraged.

"Why thank you, love, you're always so kind. Have you picked out a recipe yet?" As they talked, Rarity used her magic to remove the pelts of the two ponies.

"Oh, yes, I'm making foie gras with a tartar"

"Sounds divine. Fluttershy my dear, this pink is just what I needed I can't thank you enough! Oh, my client is going to love this. Now, how long did that say tanning takes?" she dropped the skins in an acrid bath.

"Well, about two weeks, but you can probably make it go much faster." Fluttershy piled up the usable meat, and dropped everything else in a trunk by the counter.

With the pelts hanging up to dry, and enough fois gras to feed an army, the pair settled down for a moment. "I do so wish Spike would hurry up. I hate that organ-y smell, it's going to turn my mane frizzy if I have to smell it much longer."

"Me too. At least I'm not cooking it." They made disgusted faces at each other at the thought and giggled.

Just in time, Spike knocked.

"Here he is, my little hero!" Rarity called.

"Uh, hey guys... so what are we doing out here so late?" The dragon tried to peer around Rarity as she pushed him back, slamming the door behind her.

"Flutter and I were just having some alone time camping, but we could really use a fire. A big one. Hotter than anybody else could get it, but I just knew you'd come through for us."

Spike puffed out his chest, looking at the pyre. "Burn that? Not to fear ladies, I can turn it to ash!"

Fluttershy shoved the trunk out the door and motioned to Rarity.

"Perfect! If you could just get that going for us..." Rarity lifted the trunk and dropped it onto the already blazing logs.

"Gee Spike, you're doing really well..."

Spike paused for a breath. "Thanks Flutter! I'm getting pretty good at burninating if I do say so myself."

"I'd say so as well-" a crack interrupted Rarity.

A log collapsed and the now crumbling trunk fell apart, and a clearly distinguishable skull tumbled to the bottom of the bonfire.

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy sighed.

"Uhh guys? Is that..."

"Oh Spike, you know, I really do hate to do this. Flutter,"

Fluttershy grabbed Spike by his crest while he flailed, lifting him above the pyre.

"Sorry Spike, nothing personal." A stake pierced his chest, and the pegasus dropped him into the flames.

As dawn broke, Fluttershy woke to a nudge from Rarity.

"The skins are ready to be used, oh, I'm so excited!"

Fluttershy motioned towards the pile of ash that had once been an uncerimonious funeral pyre for their 'friends'. "Uh, Rarity, what about him?"

The unicorn spotted the relatively unscathed dragon corpse. "I know just the thing."

* * *

That evening, the town gathered in the square for the unveiling of Rarity's new design for the high profile client. They must be important, everyone in attendance received a complimentary gourmet meal.

The crowed brayed their approval as Lady BayBay strutted through in her brand new blue and pink ensemble, complete with coordinating purple purse. The rainbow woven belt tied it all together flawlessly, reflecting the artist's pride.

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize foie gras is fowl liver but most people don't and it was literally 4 am I didn't want to think of something more accurate.


End file.
